Dolphins
by Vidalark
Summary: Someone needs a reason to survive the war, can another offer it?


Copyright I don't own Gundam Wing though I wish I did so that I could glomp the GW boys forever. (Ahem) Any ways they aren't mine so please don't sue me because all you'll get from me is enough to buy a Whopper from Burger King. This is my first yaoi 1x2 fic so please be kind and not throw any hard and large fruit at me.  
  
Dolphins by: Vidalark  
  
Heero could be seen typing away at his laptop. Fingers moving swiftly and surely. His eyes glues to the screen as information flashed up and was stored away for later use. Duo was sprawled put on top of his bed just watching the iron rod straight back of Heero while idly waving the end of his braid back and forth between his fingers giving the illusion of a cat waving its tail while it waits to pounce. Neither really wore their normal clothes due to the slight chill in the weather. Heero was wearing his normal green tank top, but in place of his black spandex biker shorts he was wearing a pair of denim blue jeans. Duo was wearing a black 'V' neck long sleeve shirt and a pair of black denim jeans.  
  
"Oi Heero are you going to be doing that all night?" Duo asks finally having tired of just watching Heero.  
  
"Hai." Heero said swiftly never once missing a single stroke of the keys.  
  
"You've gotta be kidding me!! We don't have any missions, our Gundams are being repaired, we've done all the reports what the hell can be so damn important that you are going to be doing it all night?"  
  
"New Oz base has been located. We may be assigned to infiltrate the base and eliminate it."  
  
"Oh is that all? Come on Heero you've been at that for five straight hours. Tell you what Quatre left the land rover with us. Why don't I show you something?"  
  
"Why?" Heero asked finally pausing.  
  
"Because I think you might like it?" Duo suggested hopefully.  
  
"No good."  
  
"Because if you come with me I'll leave you alone for the rest of the night and if you don't I'll bug the hell outta you." Duo said deciding that the nice guy approach wasn't going to be enough.  
  
"Alright." Heero knew that when Duo wanted to be he could pester anyone even Heero Yuy himself.  
  
"Great! Here put on your jacket." Duo said as he threw Heero a random jacket that he wasn't even sure was Heero's or his, but it didn't matter. He grabbed a jacket for himself and snatched up the car keys before Heero could change his mind.  
  
Heero on the other hand didn't know if he should be afraid, but it was to late now since Duo got fed up with his dilly dallying and was pulling Heero behind him like a parent would a small child. Climbing into the car Duo started the engine and they were off so quick that Heero hardly had a chance to buckle up.  
  
After a long period of silence, which was actually beginning to frighten Heero since he was more used to hearing the braided baka chatter on about anything and everything as far as he was concerned.  
  
"Where are we going?" Heero finally asked breaking the silence which strangely enough was getting on his nerves.  
  
"You'll see." Duo said calmly. It was then that Heero noted that Duo had the same look on his face that he only wore when he was under the zero system madness. His face was virtually unreadable and that alone was enough to make Heero wonder if his agreeing to go out with Duo was a smart idea. Strangely the longer Duo remained silent the more frightened Heero got even though you couldn't tell. Had Duo become a turn coat? Had Duo decided to join the enemy and he was turning Heero in for some purpose that would only benefit Shinigami himself?  
  
"Duo stop the car." Heero ordered.  
  
"Iie, not until we get there." Duo said cooly as he returned to his unusual silence.  
  
Longer into the ride Heero began to wonder if it had been a wise choice to have let Duo take him this far and how much damage he would receive jumping out of a moving vehicle at nearly 100mph. Duo would glance over occasionally at Heero with a small grin on his face.  
  
*Kami-sama please don't let me have made a huge mistake with this braided baka.* Heero thought to himself as he realized that jumping out of the car wouldn't be a very good idea since Duo would still have the car and he would have a better chance at being run over with Duo still in possession of it. No matter what plan he came up with he knew that he wasn't going to be able to escape until Duo stopped the car.  
  
"We're almost there, don't worry you'll like what you'll see." Duo said in such a hushed voice that it startled Heero. Normally Duo was so loud and out with it when he spoke, but now the way that he just spoken had Heero slightly worried. Duo just didn't sound like Duo and that alone was enough to worry Heero.  
  
"Stop the car Duo and let me out right now." Heero growled finally not wanting to let himself be taken any further until her knew what was going on.  
  
"I already told you Hee-chan that I wasn't going to stop the car until we were where we are going."  
  
"I mean it Duo if you don't stop this car right now and tell me where we are going then I am going to have to hurt you." Heero threatened, but it didn't faze Duo in the least. Duo just gave a small hint of a grin and continued to drive as if no words had been passed between them. "I'm warning you Duo, stop the car or else." Heero warned once again, this time however Duo did stop the car. Heero blinked in surprise not having actually expected Duo to do what he had been told.  
  
"We're here." Duo announced. Taking the key from the ignition before Heero could even think of snatching them for his own and driving to safety away from Duo. Pocketing the keys Duo got out of the car and urged Heero to join him. Heero however refused to get out of the car. Duo pouted a little and then ended up opening Her's door and unbuckled the boy. Heero decided then it would be best to just "play along" and find out what Duo was up to.  
  
Duo led Heero to a cliff which was high above the ocean. The sun was beginning to set slowly so he knew that he was in the western direction of the safe house. However soon he noted that the scene wasn't of an enemy base, but a serene area. The ocean spray gently salted his skin and the wind tousled his already messy hair. In the distance he could see a pod of dolphins leaping gayly into the air performing summer saults and sending crystilyn drops of sea water into the air which sparkled almost magically.  
  
"Follow me." Duo said as he showed Heero a path down the cliff side which was semi steep, but climbable, it was also then that he noted that the Deathscythe pilot had a large tote bag slung across his chest and resting on his back. His long braid had been carefully wound around his neck. The two climbed down the cliff side with little difficulty and in utter silence save for the sounds of the pounding waves that lay bellow them.  
  
*Baka you shouldn't be doing this! You are letting yourself be placed in a situation that you might not survive and it isn't even a part of the cause. This isn't a mission!* Heero's mind screamed at him. The Perfect Soldier part if him was fighting to get Heero to run, but for an odd reason his body wouldn't comply. If this was to be his death then Shinigami had chosen the perfect way to claim him.  
  
At the bottom of the cliff Duo paused to give them a chance to catch their breaths and to remove their shoes so that they could walk across the sand with little problems. They found a little hole in which they could place them without fear of losing their footwear while they walked. Duo set the tote bag down on the sand with a muted thump and jumped down himself, Heero followed. Duo knelt down and began to roll up the legs of his pants and Heero quickly caught on to the fact that Duo expected him to do the same. They then walked to the shore line and the water, warm from a day of bright sunshine, began to try and claim them for the ocean, but the insistent fingers never managed to pull them any deeper.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" Duo asked.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"The ocean? Isn't it beautiful? Look at how it continues to change colors as the sun sets. Look at how the dolphins play while we stand here watching them. You don't see this kind of natural beauty on any of the colonies. This is true beauty." Duo sighed as he freed his neck from his braid and let it be blown around by the wind. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes to let the scents and sounds around him drown out his thoughts.  
  
"Beauty is irrelevant, the mission is the only things that we have." Heero said, but even to him his words sounded hallow and meaningless.  
  
"I wish I were a dolphin." Duo sighed.  
  
"Eh? Why would you wish to be a fish?"  
  
"To be free and myself. Look at how they can play and not have a true care in the world. They're so graceful and inspiring."  
  
"They are fish."  
  
"What do you plan on doing after the war?"  
  
"Nothing, I don't expect to survive it." this answer, though Duo had heard it once before, still caught him off guard.  
  
"What if you actually had a reason to live through the war?" Duo asked as he slowly began to move further into the ocean, now the water was knee deep and he knew that if he went any further into the water it would prove to have been a waste of time rolling up his pant legs, but he didn't care.  
  
"Then I would make it my sub mission to survive."  
  
"Ah..." Duo whispered. "Then what kind of thing would make you want to survive?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What about Ojousan, gomen I mean Relena? She seems to care about you."  
  
"Iie, she just sees me as an object to lean on. In truth I am nothing to her, nothing more then a pillar in the midst of chaos." Heero sighed as he looked off into the horizon. A lone dolphin caught his attention quickly. It leapt into the air like the others, but the life and spirit of the leaps were empty. It was as if the dolphin only did the actions as if it was expected to.  
  
"Hmm.... I hoped you wouldn't have noticed that. Heero what if I could give you a reason to want to survive?" Duo asked as he spotted another dolphin who seemed to have more spirit then any of the others. This dolphin leapt higher than the others and seemed to try to encourage them to follow its example.  
  
"Nani?" this question caught Heero off guard. Duo didn't answer immediately. Instead he walked back to the shore and opened the tote bag up. Heero expected a weapon, but was surprised to see a beach mat.  
  
*When did he get that stuff?* Heero wondered as Duo placed it neatly on the sand and removed two large fluffy beach towels and waved for Heero to get out of the water and dry his legs off. *What is this baka up to? If he is going to kill me or turn me into Oz then he is really taking his sweet time in doing it.*  
  
In the distance the lone dolphin was being approached by the spirited one. The lone one became slightly edgy as it watched the spirited one slowly advance towards it. The spirited one chattered a dolphin greeting but received no reply, but that didn't stop it. Soon though the lone one allowed the spirited one to move closer with out bolting in fear.  
  
"Com'on Hee-chan dry off a little, then I'll tell you what I meant." Duo said. That was enough encouragement to get the Wing pilot out of the water and onto the beach mat. Heero accepted the towel that was offered to him and dried off his legs, noting though that both his pant legs and Duo's hadn't been spared from the insistent waves and had become damp.  
  
"What did you mean about giving me a reason to survive the war?" Heero asked not waiting for Duo to start.  
  
"Well I know you prefer to be alone, but Heero no one ever wants that, trust me. I was alone for so long I can't stand it. I hate the emptiness it creates, it gives the demons a place to haunt me." Duo started his voice beginning to waver with his words almost as if he was fighting back tears. "The demons eventually begin to eat away at you making you not want to survive anything. Heero I don't want that to happen to you. You and I are very much alike you know. Life was never easy for us, and it hasn't gotten any easier."  
  
"Duo-baka just say what you have to say." Heero snapped. He winced at his own harshness, but the matter of the situation was beginning to make him very uncomfortable. Duo looks down into his lap almost shamefully now. Heero can tell that there is something on Duo's mind that is making him now very worried and it only shows through the fact that he is toying with the end of his braid. Heero felt a little sorry at rushing Duo like he was, but he didn't know what to expect from his American partner.  
  
"Well... ano... damn who would have thought that me of all people wouldn't know how to put something to words?" Duo laughed nervously.  
  
"Duo, nani desu ka?" Heero asked managing to soften his tone just enough to make Duo smirk a little.  
  
"Heero, suki da!" Duo forced out but managed to sound as honest as the words really were. "I care for you a lot and I want to be with you so that you won't be eaten alive by the demons of the hollowness. I know it sounds like I'm talking about some stupid kid's fairy tale, but I am talking about the hallow from being lone. Heero I love you I want to be your reason from survival. I hate to see you act as if your life isn't worth anything. If you feel that what I am saying isn't true then here I want you to end it all for me." Duo said as he pulled out a small pistol. Heero looked at the pistol as if he didn't know what it was.  
  
"Duo what the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"I want you to kill me if you don't think I am something worth while to make you want to survive. If you want me as a friend so be it, if you want me as a lover I'm yours, if you want me as an object to vent out your frustrations then beat me, if you think I am worthless then kill me." Duo said lowering his head down at the last two words. The pistol fell from his fingers and onto the beach mat landing between himself and Heero. A soft chocked whimpering sound emanated from Duo's throat and mere seconds later Heero saw a tiny moist spot appear from no where on Duo's right thigh.  
  
"D...duo are you crying?" Heero asked almost afraid of making it sound like and accusation.  
  
"I...ie just sand you know. So what is your decision? Am I a reason to survive the war?" Duo asked though his face was still hidden by his long bangs. Heero then slowly and carefully reached for the pistol. "So this is how Shinigami will return to hell. Ironic and fitting." Duo whispered resigning to his fate.  
  
"Iie." Heero said, Duo took that for his answer and watched Heero stand up pistol in hand index finger on the trigger.  
  
"Sayonara." Duo said as he closed his eyes and took his final breath and held it waiting for the bullet he knew would come.  
  
"Not yet." Heero said and threw the pistol out into the waves as far as he could. "If Shinigami is willing to trade his life for mine," Heero said as he knelt down and with a single fore finger lift Duo's chin so that he could stare in to the violet depths "then I think that is a reason to survive anything." Heero finished.  
  
This time Duo allowed Heero to see his tears. These tears weren't of Shinigami the god of death, but of the lonesome boy from L2 who had no real name that had been given to him and had seen deaths all his life. The boy who knelt before him gently caught one single tear on his finger and placed it on his own cheek.  
  
"No more tears, we have shed enough. Teach me Duo, teach me to fight the demons." Heero said as a single tear of his own joined Duo's. "Duo..."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I wish I were a dolphin also so that we could be together in peace."  
  
"Ai shiteiru Heero koi."  
  
"Ai shiteiru Duo koi." Heero said as he knelt even closer and they shared a first and chaste kiss. Their demons may haunt them, but they now had a fighting chance at burring them forever.  
  
In the distance the lone dolphin and the spirited dolphin joined together and for the first time the lone dolphins practiced leaps and summer sualts held the element that they had been missing.  
  
Owari 


End file.
